Through the Hidden Door
by JezzStar
Summary: Instead of the Other Mother/Father, theres a boy. A guy in Coralines new town has caught her eye, only he completely ignores her, but after finding a door in her bedroom, everything changes. Shes entered a new world where she finds the same boy, with buttons for eyes and hes amazing. He cares about her and claims will love her, if she gets buttons for eyes and stays will him
1. Chapter 1

**Last time I saw Coraline was like ... last year maybe? I don't remember any big details, just the basics so theres gonna be changes... sorry /.\**

**In this story, the Other Mother, or Father doesn't exist. **

Coraline had just moved into the town, and she'd have to admit, it did _not _give her the right first impression. It wasn't like the city they use to live in, where it was always crowded and never quiet. No, this town seemed isolated and gloomy. Coralines parents chose this house especially because of the eerie silence. Since her dad was a writer, he wanted a place where he could concentrate, and her mother just seemed to want a place where kids didn't exist. Too bad for her, Coraline couldn't go anywhere else.

"Coraline, please, I'm _busy_," her mother grumbled as she put all the plates away.

"I can help," Coraline offered with a beaming smile.

Her mom raised an eyebrow, "You can help by staying out of the way, remember last time you 'helped'?"

Coraline sighed and dropped the smile, "I broke the dishes _but _it was because-"

"Go outside, make friends-"

"Nobody _normal _lives here!"

"Which explains why you're here," her mother mumbled.

Coraline crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her mom.

"Go explore, I bet there's plenty of ...interesting things out there," she told Coraline, not sounding convincing at all.

Coraline rolled her eyes and began walking to the front door. If her mom wanted her out of the way, she was not going to spend the day up in her room, where there was nothing to do. Coraline had to go explore the garden outside.

Before she stepped outside, her mother yelled, "Don't forget your coat."

Coraline glanced at the stairs that led to her room, and groaned. She didn't want to go all the way up, so instead she pulled on the rain coat she had thrown on the ground from last week. Her matching yellow rainboots were still outside by the door where she left them.

In her boots, she ran around back to look at the garden her mother told her about. She had told Coraline the garden was filled with pretty flowers. What Coraline didn't know was that the garden wasn't a garden at all. It was only a patch of dirt with exactly one pot that had a measly red rose dying in it.

Coraline blinked, that was the worst garden that ever existed. Picking up the water hose, she turned it on and gave the poor rose some water. Other than that, they're was really nothing else to do back here.

Hands on hips, she walked on over into the woods. They seemed to have more plant life than her backyard, although it was a bit creepy.

"Coraline!" a familiar voice called.

Coraline cursed, "Yeah Wybie?"

"I got something to show you!" he said. His curly brown hair looked as uncombed as ever and his jacket was still too big for him. Wybie was only about nine years old but he was still almost as tall as Coraline, he was tall for his age.

Coraline looked at him, and saw what he had in his hands.

She blushed furiously, he could not be _that _obsessed with her right?

In his hand he had a small doll that looked identical to Coraline. They both had the exact shade of dark black hair, it was dark enough to appear blue in the light. The doll was as slim as Coraline, with the freckles scattered on her pale skin, right under her eyes. Only, the doll didn't have Coraline's dark blue eyes, instead the doll had blue buttons.

"What is _that_?" Coraline pointed at the doll. She hadn't realized the doll had on the same coat and boots as her.

"I found it! Pretty cool huh? Look familiar?" he grinned.

"No, not cool. Where'd you _'find_' it?" she snapped as she took the doll from him.

"My grandmas house, I thought it looked just like you, so I got it. I was looking for you so I can give it to you, unless you don't want it," he shrugged.

"No, I want it," she defended. Who knew what the kid would do to a doll that looked like her.

"Kinda weird don't you think?" Wybie asked.

"That you made a doll that looks exactly like me? Very weird."

"I didn't make it, I _found _it," he defended. "I just came to show you, but my grandma is going to be looking for me in a while...I have to go. You gotta be careful if your gonna be in here for too long, I heard girls go missing."

Coraline scoffed, "Right."

After he left, Coraline kept walking into the woods, making sure that she was walking straight ahead, so she wouldn't get lost. She thought Wybie was just trying to scare her, nobody really would go missing here. Surely people would find them eventually.

All the trees around her were dead, their gray branches falling apart looked as if they had barely survived a wild fire. They couldn't be thirsty, it was always raining in the dreadful town. They're was definetly something off about this place...

A loud crunching startled Coraline and made her look up.

Ahead was a tall, slim figure was stepping over a large fallen tree with dark boots. Coraline stared wondering who else could be out here.

The figure stepped out of the shadow and Coraline could see clearly. It was a guy.

She had to admit he was handsome, with his dark hair pushed to the right and nearly falling over his dark eyes. His skin seemed pale since it was contrasted with all the black he was wearing. Coraline couldn't take her eyes off him, he was the first boy her age here, _and _he was handsome.

She should say something, but what?

Before she could think, the boy turned to her and shouted, "Hey." His voice was husky and gentle at the same time. Her heart stopped. The boy would be described in one word- perfect.

Should she offer him a flirty smile? Or maybe act shy and cute? Perhaps the best way to go was to act cool, as if she didn't care he had said hi at all.

"Wheres your parents? A little girl shouldn't be here alone."

Coraline's heart dropped. How old did he think she was? Sure, she was usually mistaken for a girl much younger her actual age but when this boy said it, it was just plain embarasing.

"I- I'm sixteen!"

The boy chocked back a laugh, "Right, okay. Well why don't you go back home, tell your mom to hold your little doll, and come back to show me proof."

Coraline turned bright red, "No! The doll isn't mine- I mean- Well now it is- But this kid- My neighbor-"

"Sure kid," the boy smirked, not even bothering to listen to her.

"I'm serious!"

"Alright, well the towns straight that way," the boy said pointing to an opening. "Ya know, in case you're lost."

"I'm not lost-"

"Or looking for your parents."

"I'm sixteen!"

"Sure kid," he repeated. "I gotta go now, you should too. This isn't a place for little girls." He turned around and began to walk away.

"The names Coraline! And I'm not a little girl!" she shouted after him. Soon he was out of sight and she sighed.

After being complerely humiliated, Coraline decided to go back home to her busy parents.


	2. Chapter 2

** Another chapter just 'cause I have no life.**

Finding the hidden door in her room was no accident.

Coraline had seen the pesky black cat around the town, watching her and with his chin up and knowing eyes. It seemed to be mocking her, she could almost hear his voice saying, "I know something you don't."

She stuck out her tongue at the cat.

"Yeah, sixteen," the handsome guy from the woods mused when he saw her.

Coraline flushed, "No, I really am, but- the cat! He was-"

The boy chuckled, "Alright, alright. I bet the cat started it."

The black cat shook its head and purred, and again Coraline could imagine it teasing her. "Oh, did you say you were sixteen? Who would believe that. Oh you childish girl."

Coraline glared at the cat.

"Coraline Jones!" her mother shrieked from inside the house.

It added to Coralines embarasment. When she looked over to see the handsome boys reaction, she was startled to find him gone. She could see a hint of his figure through the trees but it hurt that he didn't bother to say bye. Not that it was his duty to say anything, but Coraline had fooled herself to think that maybe all the teasing would become something a little bit more.

"_Coraline_!" screamed her mom.

Coraline rushed inside the house and bit her lip when she faced the mess inside the house. All over the floors were puddles of mudd. She pushed her hair back, "Err... hey mom. Did you need something?"

"What is all this!"

"I-"

"I had just cleaned the house!"

"The thing is-"

"You go up to your room right _now_ and stay out of the way!"

Coraline didn't bother arguing, she already wanted to hide since the boy had heard her getting in trouble by her mom. Running up the stairs with her muddy boots, she began plotting ways to make the boy like her. Or at least talk to her.

Concentrating on her thoughts, she hadn't realised the black cat had been following her until she sat down on the side of her bed.

"And what are _you _doing here?" she scowled.

The cat tilted his head towards the wall facing the bed.

"Your a strange cat," she murmured and began petting it. "Need a bath too, but still pretty ..."

The cat seemed to jerk its head to the side.

"You okay?" she asked, jerking her hand back. Maybe something was wrong with the cat.

The cat let his head drop, it seemed to say, "This is useless."

"Well what do you want?" she nearly shouted. The cat put a paw over the wall and faced Coraline. "Like the new wallpaper?" she teased.

The cat shook his head and began scratching at the wall.

"Crazy cat! Leave that alone!" shrieked Coraline but the noticed something. They're seemed to be a key hole. "Whats that?"

The cat purred.

Helping the cat tear away the wallpaper, Coraline discovered the door.

"It's a door," she laughed. "You're a smart cat, aren't you?"

The cat raised its chin, and purred again.

Coraline tried opening the door but it seemed to be locked. "Why would this door be _locked_. Bet theres a hidden room in there."

The cat shook his head.

"Something better?"

Again, the cat shook his head.

"You think theres a key?"

The cat turned around and jumped onto Coralines window pane as if he had no business here.

"Leaving already? The door is downstairs," she smirked at the fact that she thought the cat would understand.

But it must have because it jumped down and walked gracefully out the door and down the stairs, leaving Coraline gawking at it.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain really was starting to get depressing.

Ever since she left mud tracks all over the house, Coraline wasn't allowed to go outside if it was raining.

She had been stuck inside for almost a week, and she was sure she'd die soon if the rain didn't stop.

Being stuck in her room, and not wanted anywhere else in the house, she decided to try to open the door the cat showed her.

There was no use, she needed a key.

Looking back at the chair next to her bed, she tilted her head at the doll Wybie gave her. "Now what do we do Little Me?"

The doll fell to the side, her head now towards the door.

That was creepy.. Coraline thought to herself. It was only her being paranoid, dolls didn't move on there own.

Coraline blew out a long breath, "I guess we go now."

Smirking, Coraline took the doll and sneaked past the other rooms and down the stairs. Her mother was probably still in the kitchen, she'd just go out the back door.

Carefully, she walked to the back of the house and out the door, doll in hand.

Now, what to do?

For a while, she only walked through the town. They were a few interesting stores but that was just another word for expensive. She couldn't afford anything from the damn stores even though she really needed an umbrella. She had forgoten to get hers and the rain was beggining to fall harder now.

"Crap," she said, it was time for her to go home now.

Looking around, wondering if there was a cheaper store where she could buy an umbrella, she spotted the boy from the woods. He had been by her house, maybe he lived near there.

But then why was he going through the woods?

A shortcut! He knew a shortcut! Coraline would only have to follow him, and she'd find the way home, quicker!

Smiling at her brilliant idea, she rushed after him, trying her best not tp let herself be seen.

After a while, the woods were way too dark, and Coraline wished she could turn back and find her way home on her own. Only she didn't know where the way home was.

"Crap, crap, crap," she cursed while she stumbled over the tree trunks.

Coraline could barely see the boy in front of her, she could faintly hear his footsteps, and she hoped he didn't hear hers.

The rain was pouring now, making Coraline curse louder and more frequently.

Luckily, she could see the boy turning left and out the woods. She followed carefully. This was the worst plan in the history of worst plans.

Outside of the woods, it seemed to be raining harder, the place even more isolated than the center. There was only one little cabin, it seemed a bit bigger than Coralines room alone.

She obviously couldn't follow him inside, but then what would she do?

She didn't know where her house was, and she saw no familiar landmarks around the place.

"Shit," she groaned and walked to one of the windows at the cabin. If he was alone, she decided, she'd go knock and ask for directions.

Looking through one of the windows, she saw the inside only included one bed and clothes all over the floor.

On the bed was a blonde girl, a _beautiful_, blond girl.

Coraline felt a pang of jealousy, could she be his girlfriend? Why were they both here? What was going on?

She definetly did _not _want to go knock anymore. Maybe if she went by instict, she could find her way home?

Sighing she turned to her doll. "This officially sucks," she said to her.

The doll seemed to smile.

The corners of her lips raised, not enough to be completely obvious, but enough to make Coraline doubt her eyes.

"That-" Coraline didn't bother finishing her sentence. Behind her a cat purred. She turned around and saw the same black cat she saw in her house, "Hey!"

The cat smirked and ran off.

Cursing, Coraline ran after him, "Hold on you crazy cat!"

She didn't even realize that she left her doll thrown on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow really? Im barely here ._. **

** Sorry, I lag it. But whoa you guys are amazing, i love all you strangers ! lol **

Grounded again, yep, life sucked.

Worst of all was when Wybie came over to ask for the doll! Now how was Coraline to explain she dropped it after she saw it smiling at her.

"Coraline!" her mother shouted.

She quickly ran down from her room and over to the front door. "Wha- " Coraline began, breathless, she was dying to get out of her room but really? Wybie again? "Oh. Its you."

Her mother rolled her eyes and walked off, she was too busy to see little kids crush on each other.

"Uh.. Y-yeah," Wybie stuttered.

"Well? Did you need something?" Coraline asked curtly.

"I- I kinda need the doll back.."

"The doll?" Coraline tilted her head and then turned bright red. Oh crap.

"Y-yeah. See grandma said it was her sisters and she got really mad that I just-"

"I thought she knew you had it!"

"N-not Exactly."

Coraline groaned. "I kinda lost it... I mean I know where its at... but I don't know where _that _place is at. Make sense?"

Wybie stared at her in disbelief. "Your kidding?"

Coraline sucked in a long breath through her teeth, making a short hissing like sound, "Er... No, not really."

"Grandma is going to kill me!"

"Sorry?"

He shook his head and turned around, "Tell me when you find it!" he grumbled and hurried off on his motorcycle.

She wasn't completely crazy now was she?

Of course things would brighten up today while she explored the house a bit longer, especially when she found a special something over the door frame.

It was a thin old fashioned key, it had a black button on the top, Coraline thought it looked cool, but she just really wanted to open the secret door.

Only one problem left, she couldn't reach the top.

"Darn!" she pulled out a chair from the table and dragged it under the door frame. Once she climbed it, she could easily reach it. Too excited to put the chair back, she hurried up to her room and grinned.

It was time!

Finally!

Sitting crossed legged in front of the hidden door, she carefully pushed the key in.

With a slight turn, she heard a satisfying click.

"Whoa."


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa!" Coraline screamed when she saw a mouse scurry out of the door. "Gross!"

Other than the mouse, there was really nothing there. If there ever was a secret room, like she had hoped, it was all covered up by another wall.

She sighed and stood up, throwing the key on the floor and hoping on her simple bed. Leaning over to her nightstand, she reached for the picture of her friends back in Michigan and frowned. "I miss you guys," she said quietly and hugged the frame to her chest. Both the boy and the girl in the picture were waving and dressed in winter clothes, surrounded by snow.

Coraline missed the snow, it only poured rain here.

Ugh, just thinking about Michigan made her eyes water.

"Coraline! Dinner!"

"GOING!" she replied and dragged herself downstairs.

Todays dinner? Mush.

Yummy.

"Mom, can't _you _cook?" groaned Coraline.

Her mom only rolled her eyes, "You know what we agreed on."

Grumbling, Coraline pushed around her "food" with her fork. She was starving and after a couple of minutes she finally shoved a mouthfull in.

She was lucky she didn't barf it all out. "I'm not really hungry," she croaked out with the bitter taste of the food still in her mouth.

"You sure?"

"Definetly," Coraline shuddered.

"Okay, so then off to bed for you," her dad smiled.

"Er.. yeah." Coraline frowned and slowly walked to her room once more and groaned when her stomach gave a loud growl. "Ugh!"

Maybe some sleep would help. Tomorow morning she'd make herself her own breakfast.

X x X

Maybe it was the little swirling sound that made Coraline wake up.

But it was almost definetly the mouse sneaking past her and through the door.

"Ew, creepy mouse," Coraline mumbled sleepily, she waited for the mouse to come out but he didn't.

Was he just going to stay there between a door and wall? Or was there really something there? Maybe she just didn't see the real passage!

Quickly, Coraline got up and rushed to the door.

Opening it gave her a shocking surprise.

When before there was a plain brick wall, now there was a glowing blue tunnel. A cool air hit her, making her hair blow back and her lips form a grin. She couldv'e been dreaming but reality or pure imagination, she was not about to let this opportunity pass.

She crawled through the door as fast as she could but was very confused when she reached the end. She had ended up back at her house, only this time it was in the room downstairs. She was sure she had crawled in a straight line, not slanted downward or anything.

She stood up and glanced around. It all looked exactly the same... but wait?

Wasn't that little boy usually sad and gloomy? Here he looked happy, eating an ice cream with a huge grin.

"Hmm... weird."

Coraline began walking around the room until she heard a males voice. "Coraline? Is that you?"

She gasped. She almost thought she heard the boys voice... The boy the woods! But what was he doing here? At her house and especially at this hour? She looked down at her clothes, damn, she was wearing her purple pjs, the ones with the tiny blue rabbits.

She bit her lip, she'd just stay in here until he left, if he saw her night clothes, he'd only laugh and say he was right about her being a little girl.

"Coraline!" he called again.

Wait, how did he know her name?"

She could hear heavy footsteps coming her way, was it him? No, it couldn't be.

She stared at the door expecting her mom or dad to come through but she was really surprised with what she saw.

It was the boy, he was wearing black clothing as always, with his pale skin, and dark hair. But not only was his hair pushed to the left instead of the right, his hair also fell right over two dark buttons.

The boy had no eyes, in their place were two perfectly shaped, circle buttons.

"Who are you?"

** Okay so I stopped here for a couple of reasons, but maily because I haven't figured out this guys name yet! I was thinking about Nathan, but ehh it doesn't really fit him, then I thought Blake but I feel thats too cliche, so PLEASE please please help me figure out his name !**


	6. Chapter 6

** So I decided to use my best friends favorite boy name c: Hope thats okay ...**

** Its not very unique, nor special but I thought it kinda fit.. Idk ._. **

"Coraline," he smiled, completely ignoring her question. "I've been waiting for you."

"For me?" she gasped. "But... how do you even know my name?"

"I know all about you Coraline," he said, coming forward and taking her hand. "Come, I bet your hungry."

Coraline nodded, "Why are you in my house?" she asked, walking beside him, her hand in his warm one. The halls were all nicely lighted, unlike how they usually were, dark and eerie. "Did my mom let you in? And what happened to your- I mean why do you have b- b-"

"B- b- buttons?" he mused, tapping his black buttons with his index finger.

Coraline was shocked that he took it so lightly, she didn't think having buttons instead of eyes would be a good thing.

"Everyone has buttons for eyes in this world," he answered, his friendly smile not once falling.

"In this world? Where am I?" Coraline wondered. They had finally reached the kitchen, where she could smell delicious food. "Whoa, whats that smell?"

The boy chuckled, "Aren't you filled with questions?"

She looked up at him, "And you don't seem to want to answer any of them."

He smirked, "Hold on then." Pulling her with him, he sat her down on a chair by the dinning table, and then he too, sat down next to her. "Your in the _Other _world, everyone here has buttons, and everything is here to make _you _happy. And no, your mother didn't let me in, I live here and I've been waiting for you Coraline."

"You _live_ in my house?"

"Your _other _house," he corrected, his voice was just so perfect, Coraline wanted to keep hearing him talk. If this _was _a dream, it was the best yet.

"Why do you look like the boy from the woods?"

He laughed, it was like watching a model, "I'm his _other _self."

"W-whats your name?"

"You can call me Jack," he grinned.

"Jack," she tested it out.

"Any more questions? Or can I give you something now?"

Coraline blushed, "W-what is it?"

Jack stood up from the chair, and walked to the counter, where a pink box was sitting. He picked it up and brought it over to Coraline. Carefully he opened the box, showing a nicely decorated flowered cake, the words 'Welcome Home', appearing in pink frosting. He stood behind her, placing his hands over her shoulder and whispering in her ear, "I'm so glad you found the door."

Coraline was staring at the cake in amazement, the words had appeared out of nowhere, in perfect cursive letters. "Whoa!"

"Wait 'till you have a piece of it," he grinned, "Its the best! But you haven't ate dinner yet have you?"

Coraline shook her head, "Dad is a horrible cook," she muttered.

"Well you don't have to worry about that here," he whispered, his voice getting huskier. "I live to make you happy."

His words send a shiver down Coralines back, "Oh-...Um...thank you?"

With a sly smile, Jack back away and sat back down on the chair next to her. He looked perfect, and with that, Coraline knew she was dreaming. "Any requests?" he asked.

"Er... what?"

"For dinner," he specified.

"Anything but dads mush," she smiled.

He smiled back at her and snapped his perfect, pale fingers. In front of her, a table cloth, that had seemed to drop out of thin air, unwrapped before her, revealing a feast. Everything looked delicious, but what called out to her the most was the roasted turkey and the mashed potatoes. She felt like she was over at grandmas on thanksgiving with all this wonderful food.

A plate soon appeared in front of her, filling itself with a bit of everything.

"This is great!" she exclaimed as she bit down on a turkey leg. "I haven't had food this good since- since... forever!"

"I'm glad you liked it," his voice grew softer, even more truthful. "Would you like anything to drink darling?"

Coraline nearly chocked on her food, had he just called her 'darling'? Butterflies filled her stomach and she couldn't do anything but nod at him.

"Mango smoothie?" he offered.

Again Coraline was shocked, how did he know she loved mango smoothies?

"You heard the gal," he chuckled, "One mango smoothie please."

Coraline wondered who he was talking to but then realized when the chandelier over them slowly lowered, instead of holding candles or small lights, it held a variety of juice dispensers. Jack handed her a cup, with excitement, Coraline helped herself with some of the mango smoothie. "Thats so cool!"

Jack looked just as happy as she was, soon the table cleared up and once again, the cake was in front of Coraline. "Would you like some now?"

Coraline was already stuffed with all the food she ate, so she said with a yawn, "Maybe later, all this food got me tired."

Jack stood up from his chair once more and picked up Coraline, "You should get some rest my sweet," he said to her and kissed her forehead. Coraline nearly let out her nervous giggle as he carried her up to the stairs.

"Where are we going? Does that mean I have a room here too?"

"Of course, it wouldn't be home without you," Jack replied cooly as he opened a room and stepped inside. The room was decorated in a light blue wallpaper, and navy blue covers for the bed. Here, she had a tall four post bed, covered in blue curtains and decorated with gold stars. Next to her bed was still the picture of Michigan, although it didn't have her guy best friend in it. She was going to ask Jack why when he said, almost sheepishly, "I get a little protective of my little doll."

"Huh?" was the brilliant responce that Coraline came up with.

Jack laid her down, gently on to her bed and pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear, "I guess I was a little jealous of the boy."

Coraline blushed, did that mean Jack liked her?

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "Get some rest my little doll." Jack pulled the covers over her and tucked her in as if she were a child, only this time, it didn't bother Coraline so much.

In fact, it made her feel special. Loved, you can say.

**So there you go ! I called him Jack o.o **

** Reminds me of Nightmare Before Christmas . and Titanic... Both adorable...characters you can say?**

** Anyways ! hope you liked it c: I have more little chapters planned ahead with Jack .**

** Dont forget to review ! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe you guys read my Forbidden Game Fanfic (Hopefully?) and you might have seen how my computer lost all my files, for some reason. I had part of the next chapter written down there and I was really confused. I wasn't sure if I really did post the idea I had in mind or if I was just imagining it…

**I'm really confused even now, and I was hoping the computer would get fixed so I could check out the files but now they're gone, and I have an older version of Microsoft Word for some reason. **

**Anyway I'm sure you guys don't care, so I'll go on with the story. **

** Also! This is important so please let me know:**

***** I have a chapter with Jack and Coraline, it's the scene where the Other Mother catches Coraline trying to go back to her own world, and gets super mad when she says 'You're not my mother' and then locks her into the mirror thing? **

** Well I have that chapter in my phones notes, (with Jack and Coraline obviously) and I was wondering if you guys want me to post it? **

** Its not an official chapter, not only because we are not even that far in this story, but also because I might change it later. **

** So please let me know.**

Coraline opened her eyes, excited to tell anybody about her insane dream. It was just wonderful, and she knew she'd never have a dream like that ever again.

Jack was amazing, she wondered if that was really the boys' name. Maybe it was, she'd have to find out soon.

"Coraline!" her mothers' screams rang through the entire house, interrupting her thoughts.

With a sigh, Coraline answered, "What?!"

She waited for an answer but none came so she shouted, "What!"

Again no answer came.

Coraline sighed and rolled out of bed, her feet just barely landing on the floor, next to her slippers. Coraline stepped into them and yawned. She hated when her mom made her get out of bed so early. The hall was cold and empty as usual, they still hadn't hung all the family pictures. Then again, this wasn't really that kind of family. It was a rare moment if they spent five minutes together.

Coraline slid down the rail next to the stairs, too tired to actually walk down them, as her mom would expect her to do. Maybe the boy was right, Coraline was just too immature. She did act like a ten-year-old.

"Did you call?" Coraline sighed, walking into the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready," her dad chirped, his head hung low and his eyes still looking tired.

"Didn't get much sleep last night eh?" Coraline raised an eyebrow and took a piece of toast he had laid out on the table. Breakfast was just fancy for toast or cereal. That's all they ever ate.

"I had to finish the article," her dad nodded, taking a seat beside her, "Its all worth it though. We're going to go publish it now," he smiled.

Coraline admired her dad sometimes, through all the work, he still wasn't as bitter as her mom was. "Oh great," she offered a weak smile, not knowing what else to say.

"Coraline," her mothers' voice came up from behind her.

Coraline glanced back, and saw her mom in her usual turtleneck sweater and jeans, "Yeah?"

"Get dressed, after breakfast, we're going school shopping while your dad goes with the editors."

Coraline groaned, "But mom! School doesn't start for three weeks."

"It starts earlier here," her mother said, and reached over to get a piece of toast, "And uniforms are half off today."

"Go on little chipper," her dad grinned, not making sense at all. "School will be fun."

"This coming from a man who spends his time writing about gardens, instead of tending his own," Coraline muttered, earning a soft smack to the back of her head from her mom.

"Just go get dressed Coraline," her mother rolled her eyes.

"But I just got here!"

"You'll eat along the way, now go."

Coraline sat grumpily in the back of the car seat, watching her parents argue about the book. "It'll be fine," her dad insisted.

"You didn't add enough information about the willows!"

"Willows are hardly in gardens," he replied.

"When are willows _not _part of gardens? They're the most popular trees for heavens sake!"

Coraline rolled her eyes, both her parents were really insane. Maybe tonight she'd dream about Jack again, and she'd be away from her parents for at least another night.

With a sigh, Coraline looked up at the sky and said, _I wish I'd live in a world like Jacks. … I wished the Other World were real._

"Just go then!" her mother rushed her dad, nearly pushing him out of the car.

"Good luck!" Coraline called from the backseat, only her dad was already out of the car and going into the tall gray building. "Is all the town depressed?" she murmured.

"Apparently you moving here was just too much for them," her mom snickered. Coraline rolled her eyes, she didn't think her moms 'joke' was funny. It might have been, if she wasn't in such a terrible mood. She hadn't gotten enough sleep last night, and shopping for uniform was the last thing she wanted to do.

"The store is just right up the street," her mom informed, pointing at a small shop with the words 'School Uniforms' on top.

Well, weren't they creative? Coraline thought sarcastically.

"Okay?"

Her mom bit her lip, and said hesitantly, "There's stores down that way," she threw her thumb over her shoulder.

Coraline looked through the window and saw the stores, today they didn't seem too dull, instead they seemed alive, with all the teens going in and out. She turned back to her mom and raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"How about, while I get your uniform, you go check them out?"

"Do I get an early allowance?" Coraline smiled, knowing damn well that she never really had an allowance.

Surprisingly, her mother offered back a sweet smile, "Of course," she said taking out money from her purse. She handed Coraline a roll of money and smiled again.

"Are you serious?"  
"Of course!" her mom grinned. "But oh wait." Her smile fell and she reached back to the money, "I need at least fifty for your pants…" her mom pulled out two twenty's and one ten-dollar bill from the roll of money. "Then the shirts are about five bucks today… So another twenty five there."

Again she took away more money, a twenty and a five-dollar bill.

"You need new socks and underwear dear?"

Coraline scowled, she knew were this was heading.

"Oh! You're going to need a new sweater! Maybe a scarf? Oh definitely some new shoes!"

Coraline rolled her eyes and handed all the money back to her mom who proceeded to pretend to count the money.

"Five, ten, twenty," her mother muttered under her breath, building to her act. "Ah, I think that's enough. You still have money left over," her mother smiled and handed her the rest of the money.

"Five bucks?" Coraline sighed.

"Have fun Coraline, don't spend it all in one place," her mother winked.

"Oh gee I'll _try_," Coraline muttered as she slipped the money into her pocket and stepped out of the car. Her mother just loved to tease her when she wasn't too busy ignoring her completely.

Behind her, Coraline heard her moms' car drive off, this was just pathetic. Not only did she only have five dollars to spend, but she was also alone while all the other teenagers where here with their friends.

Coraline stared across the street and noticed a coffee shop, it seemed calm enough and a great place to wait for her mom. Besides, she'd be able to buy a drink for less than five dollars.

Looking both ways, Coraline began to walk over to it. It was perhaps the only place here that wasn't painted gray, it was still a dull brown but hey, what can you expect from this town? Coraline reached over to the dark tinted door and opened it.

Inside, it wasn't as peaceful as it seemed from the outside, instead it looked crowded with teenagers. Most of them seemed like high school kids, but there seemed to be the occasional college student mixed in the crowd.

Coraline cursed why had she came inside? She wanted to run back outside and be pathetic some other place, but that would only make her look stupid so instead she dragged her feet to the line.

The line there was only a few people long, but all the tables in here were taken already. Coraline decided she'd buy the cheapest drink on the menu and get out as quickly as possible.

With a sigh she tapped her foot impatiently, earning a scowl from the customer in front of her, "Sorry," she murmured and stopped tapping it. This place was too crowded for her own liking, she was dying to get out, especially when she heard him.

"Hey Jack! Over here!" a guy's voice shouted. Coraline turned to where it came from and saw a boy with curly black hair and deep green eyes He was calling over the boy from the woods, who was just now going through the door.

Coraline ducked her head, and tried to hide in her hair, hoping he wouldn't see her.

"Andrew," the boy from the woods smiled. "I'll be there in a sec, I'm going to get a coffee."

Coraline held her breath, she should have gotten out when she had the chance, now she had to stand here in line with the boy behind her.

"Hey," she heard him say, not as loudly as before, so he couldn't be talking to his friend Andrew again.

_Don't turn around, don't turn around_, Coraline chanted silently.

"You left your doll by my sisters house after you were stalking me," he said.

Coraline turned bright red but continued to stare ahead. Maybe if she ignored him, he'd go away. But she couldn't ignore the fact that he thought she was stalking him. Which was only partly true, she wasn't _stalking _him, she was merely…following him.

And no, it was _not _the same thing.

"Does that mean you don't want your doll back?" he grumbled, seeming slightly annoyed.

Coraline still didn't turn back, she only took another step forward as another customer finished ordering.

Finally Jack rolled his eyes and tapped her shoulder, "You know I'm talking to you right?"

Coraline bit her lip and was glad when Jacks friend came over to interrupt, "Jack, my boy, this your friend?" He glanced at Coraline and smiled.

Jack grunted, "Hardly."

"Well how about an introduction?" Andrew offered Coraline his hand, "I'm Andrew."

Coraline was as red as tomato by now and stuttered a, "H-hi."

Andrew grinned when she shook his hand, "I know Jack can be a real creep, but-"

"Oh trust me," Jack chuckled without humor, "She knows about being a creep."

Coraline wanted to shout, "I wasn't stalking you!" but that would only scare Andrew away too.

"Shut up," Andrew laughed, "He doesn't mean it," he assured Coraline. "How about we buy you a coffee or something to make it up?"

Coraline finally risked a glance at Jack, who was scowling slightly at Andrew. "No thanks, I'm good," Coraline said sheepishly. Why wouldn't the line move so she could get her coffee and just get the hell out of here!?

"Come on," Andrew insisted, "It'll give us time to get to know each other," he winked.

Coraline let out a small laugh, no guy had ever winked at her before, in fact, she thought nobody really flirted like that in real life.

"It's okay," Coraline said. "I just came to grab a hot chocolate, but the line is taking forever, and I think I have to go. It was really nice meeting you though-"

Jack was shaking his head and Andrew was still insisting, "We only have two more people left 'till its our turn."

"I- I really have to go," she shrugged with an apologetic smile. With that, Coraline slipped out of the line and hurried out the door.

Now what? She thought to herself. She glanced back at the uniform shop and noticed her mom's car parked in front.

So she was still there? She had the choice of going to meet her mom or wondering around. She definitely didn't want to go with her mom so soon, but there was nowhere else to go.

Coraline began walking down the street, towards the uniform shop with exaggerated slowness.

She much rather be asleep right now, dreaming about Jack-

Wait, Jack! She hadn't realized before, but now as she let herself remember the amazing dream, she saw that the boy's name really was Jack.

How had her subconscious picked up on that?

Unless the dream wasn't just a dream…what if she really did enter a new world?

Shaking her head she scolded at herself, don't be ridiculous, that's impossible.

She had to stop thinking about that stupid dream and …and …and the amazing boy. Maybe if he weren't so cold to her in the real world, she wouldn't be so obsessed with the sweet version of him from the Other World.

With a sigh, Coraline turned to the window of the shop next to her. It was a thrift shop, and on the window display was a pirate theme, or maybe it was just an ocean theme? Either way, a captain's hat caught her attention. It was navy blue, her favorite color, with gold embroidery.

With a small smile, Coraline decided to enter the store. Inside was an older man behind the counter, "Excuse me?" Coraline carefully called.

The man turned to her and smiled, "Yes, may I help you?"

"How much is the captains hat in the window?"

"Thirteen dollars," he answered politely.

Coraline's smile fell, "Oh, well thank you anyway." She turned to exit the store but then mans voice stopped her.

"Did you want it?"

"Kind off," she admitted.  
"How much money do you have dear?"

Coraline grimaced and blushed slightly, "Five dollars."

The older man hesitated and then smiled, "Go ahead and take it."

"Really?" Coraline's face lit up.

X x X

I tried making this chapter longer, but I really have to go finish my homework now, so I have to go!

** Hope you liked it, not much happened in this chapter but the next chapter will most likely have the Other Jack with a little surprise c; **


	8. Chapter 8

I'm thinking about getting help from someone else to edit my stuff, because in all honesty I make A LOT of mistakes. I kind of want one that can help me with four of my stories, (2 Night world Fanfictions, this one, and a Forbidden Game Fanfiction)

** If you're interested, please PM me **

"These are the school uniforms?" Coraline scowled as she held up a gray skirt her mother bought.

Her mom nodded, "And you wasted your money on a _used hat_?"

Coraline flashed her a smile, "Pretty sweet huh?"

Shaking her head, her mom said, "You're never going to use that thing Coraline," she scoffed.

Coraline pulled her hat on and smirked, "That's _Captain_ Coraline to you _sailor_."

Her mom allowed herself a small chuckle as she pulled out of the parking and began the way home. "We need to go grocery shopping," her mom informed. Coraline paid no attention, she was too busy going through the bags containing her new clothes.

"It's all gray or black," Coraline frowned. "How peppy."

"School colors," her mother told her, looking around, trying to find the street that led to the grocery store. They hadn't been here long enough to remember where all the streets were.

"Can I just stay home- you know while you're at the store?"

Her mother seemed to think about it for a while, it was always easier with Coraline out of the way… "Alright, I'll drop you out at home. We haven't unpacked the boxes from the living room, start off with those, you might not finish today, but try."

Coraline smiled, "Aye aye mate."

"Try to be mature Coraline," she sighed in return.

"You mean _Captain_ Coraline?"

With another sigh, her mother took a turn into their street and dropped off Coraline.

"I'll be back in a bit… _Captain Coraline_," her mom offered her a small smile.

Coraline smiled back at her as she took the bags from the passenger seat and walked to the house. "A mission awaits us mate," she muttered thinking about the piles of boxes that were left in the living room. Too bad she didn't have magic tricks like the Other Jack had.

Before she started on unpacking, Coraline skipped upstairs to drop off her bags in her closet.

Her closet was too small to fit all her stuff, but she was too lazy to fix them around the shelves in her new room. Coralines room was pretty empty, much like this dull town.

With a warily glance at the hidden door, Coraline chewed on her bottom lip. Was it really a dream? What if it opened now?

Clearing her mind, Coraline decided she should at least unpack some boxes first.

She turned away from the hidden door and nearly ran downstairs, clutching her captain hat so it wouldn't fall out with her speed.

She almost tripped on the last step when she saw what was waiting for her by the front door. It was that filthy cat. "How did you get in!?" she exclaimed.

The cat threw his head back and seemed to smile, _Cleverness, _he seemed to tell her.

"Whatever," Coraline rolled her eyes. "Just get out of here."

The cat shook his head and began walking through the house, in front of her.

"No, this isn't your house."

The cat meowed and continued walking gracefully down the hall and straight to the dark living room. _Is this it?_ His intelligent eyes looked around the room and he stretched out his paws right before lying down.

"Okay then," Coraline's eyebrow shot up, this cat was weird. She began to open some boxes, they were mostly made up of pictures and the snow globes her mom collected.

She was halfway done with the first box when the cat hissed and ran upstairs.

"What the hell?" she shouted and suddenly felt frightened. The house was awfully big, and being home alone didn't sound so great anymore.

The sound of the doorbell being rung only added to her fear and caused her to jump. "Crap," she shook her head and recovered. It was just someone at the door. She walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

It was Andrew, and Jack was far behind, waiting in the passenger seat of a forest green car.

"Hi," he smiled, holding out a black cup with the name of the coffee shop where they met, "I brought you your hot chocolate."

Coraline was startled, "Oh. Gee thanks, you didn't have to."

"Take it as a _welcome to the neighborhood_ gift."

She took the hot chocolate and smiled, "Uh… thanks."

"Oh and Jack told me to give you this," he held up the doll he had been holding in his other hand. "Said he found it next to his window."

Coraline blushed furiously, "I-"

"Don't worry," Andrew smiled, "I know he's joking, he has a twisted sense of humor sometimes but," he shrugged. "He's a nice guy."

Coraline nodded, not knowing what else to do. God, Jack must think she's a freak!

"I should probably get going before your parents see a boy just brought you hot chocolate and a doll…"

Coraline didn't mention her parents weren't home, "Yeah. I'll see you around. Thanks again."

"No problem," he smiled and walked off.

Thank God that's over, Coraline sighed and closed the door. Why didn't there seem to be any girls in this goddamn town!

Coraline looked down at the doll and sighed, "So I got you back. Wonder how Wybie is doing?"

The doll smiled, but Coraline decided it was only her mind playing tricks on her. She had to get out of the house it was too quiet.

"What do you reckon we do Sailor Coraline?" she tried imitating a pirates voice.

The dolls head fell back, almost towards the stairs.

This was all too creepy, Coraline pulled her head back straight, "U-uh… Upstairs?'

The doll seemed to have a glow in her button eyes. With shaky hands, Coraline set her down on the bottom step, before hurrying up to her room herself.

She had to give the doll back to Wybie as soon as possible.

But first-

Coraline hurried to the door, and dropped on her knees. It was time to figure out if this was all just her dream, or did she really enter a new world.

She opened the door with closed eyes and only peeked when she felt a cold wind hit her.

In front of her stood the passageway to the Other World. With a smile, she crawled through it. "Its real!" she whispered excitedly.

She could hear the keys on a piano being played, and the low singing of Jack.

"Jack!" she shouted excitedly. She stood on her feet when she reached her room and ran out to the hall. The music was coming from the room next door.

"Coraline!" the music stopped and he stood up to meet her. He had a smile on his face that made Coralines heart flutter. He was so gorgeous. "You came." Jack pulled her into a hug, making her hat tumble down. He caught it before it hit the ground and smirked.

Coraline was going to take the hat back and say thanks but he stopped her.

Jack pulled the hat over her head and grinned, "What's my little captain up to today?"

Coraline blushed and her heart skipped a beat, he was just perfect.

"N-Nothing," she answered shyly. "So you play the piano!" she quickly changed the attention away from herself.

Jack turned to the piano and smiled, "Not quite."

"But I heard you-"

"You see," Jack said, taking her hand and walking to the bench of the piano, "The piano plays _me_."

Jack pulled Coraline onto his lap after sitting down in front of the piano. "Just watch," he smiled, extending out his hands over the keys.

Coraline watched with amazement as two gloves, connected to the piano, raised over his hands. Jack slipped his hand into the gloves and the music began.

It had a happy beat to it, and soon Jack began to sing along to the tune, "Making up a song about _Coraline_," he sang. His voice wasn't angelic, instead it was a bit husky, making him all the more alluring. "She's a _peach_, she's a _doll_, she's a _friend_ of _mine_." Jack gave Coraline a small peck on the cheek and continued, "She's as cute as button, _in the eyes_ of everyone who ever laid their eyes on _Co-ra-line_."

Coraline blushed, and her cheek tingled from his soft lips.

She watched as his hands landed gracefully across the piano, "When she comes around exploring, I will _never_ _ever_ make it boring," he kept singing. "My _eyes_ _will be on Coraline_."

With the last two keys being played, Coraline hugged Jack, "That was wonderful!"

He held her tightly for a few minutes, "Almost as wonderful as you?"

With a nervous laugh, Coraline pulled away, she wasn't use to this kind of attention. "Thank you," she smiled.

"Of course," he breathed out, his face was just inches away from hers. "Are you hungry my little doll?"

"Not really," she admitted, "Andrew brought me some hot chocolate, I don't even remember where I left it…"

Jack pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Andrew?"

"You know Andrew don't you?"

"Yes, I know him," Jack said, his smile gone, "I can't say I enjoy his company, but I know him."

Coraline tilted her head to the side slightly, "You don't like him?" Jacks hand was now resting on Coralines small of her back, while the other caressed her cheek.

He gave her an almost sheepish smile, "I guess I get a bit jealous," he leaned into her ear and whispered seductively, "when other boys give my girl hot chocolate."

Coraline pulled away and laughed, "Am I not allowed to take hot chocolate from strange boys?"

He smiled back and teased, "Not when you have a perfectly handsome young boy right here, more than willing to make you all the hot chocolate you need."

Coraline giggled but otherwise didn't reply to his comment. She was too busy swelling up with excitement, Jack had admitted to being jealous.

For a moment, both he and Coraline stared at each other, smiled planted on their faces. "Your mother is going to be home soon," he whispered.

"I think I rather stay here with you," she whispered back.

"I would too," he told her with a snicker.

**So yep that's it, I have to go do my homework, a current event. But I might go update a different story I have, so …yeah. **

**If you have any ideas on what to have Jack and Coraline doing, feel free to let me know, (If you're thinking about the garden scene, don't worry, that's coming up) **

**Um…I think that's it, so I hope you enjoyed it, and please review c:**


	9. Chapter 9

Coraline grinned, "I don't think mom would like that though," she admitted. "I'd be in for it if she found me gone again."  
"Again? A little trouble maker are we?"  
Coraline blushed, "Just in my mothers eyes."  
Jack took her chin gently, "Your mother doesn't see you clearly."  
"And your button eyes do?" She smiled gently, hoping the Other Jack wouldn't get insulted.  
He chuckled and leaned in closer, the tip of his nose barely brushed hers. "My button eyes see much more than you'd imagine sailor," the corner of his lip quirked up.  
"You mean Captain Coraline," she smirked, now getting off from his lap.  
"And just what does my Captain Coraline want to do now?"  
"Anything with you would be great," she said, not realizing how dumb she sounded until it slipped her lips. She took a step back, further from the Other Jack and tried to hide her embarrassment.  
"How about you take a look at the garden I have out back?"  
Coral ones eyes widened, "YOU have a garden?"  
The Other Jack smiled and offered her his hand, "Yes, would you like to see it?"  
"How is it?" She asked, not wanting to be disappointed like she was at home. Maybe the Other Jack had the same 'garden' she had at home. Just a dead plants.  
"It's not that big, but I have been taking care of it...to show you." He gave her a charming smile and she took his hand. With that, they both hurried off to the backyard.  
Coraline was absolutely speechless when she saw the garden.  
"This is incredible!" she gasped.  
Leaving the Other Jack behind, she ran into the garden.  
Around her, red tulips glowed, yellow poppies sang, blue violets danced, and other flowers she didn't recognize seemed to smile at her.  
"Coraline! Coraline!" They called in childlike voices.  
"What are these?" She asked, leaning over an odd flower. They were like a mix between lilies and lavender.  
"Dragon Snappers," the other Jack answered, even though Coraline didn't see where he was. "Careful with those."  
"Why?" She asked just as she felt the flowers stem wrap around her ankle and pulling her down. The Dragon Snappers began to giggle wildly and tickle her.  
Coraline laughed uncontrollably. "Help! Jack help!" She laughed.  
She felt someone come closer, but she didn't realize that it was more than just someone until Jack swept her off the ground and into her arms.  
"I got you," he whispered, his face only inches from hers.  
With one hand, he had helped her off the floor, and with the other, he pulled the flowers from there roots, making them harmless.  
"T-thank you," she stuttered.  
He was so strong... Wait, why were they so high up?  
She looked down and laughed, "Whoa! What is that!" She pointed to what the Other Jack was riding on. It could only be described as a glowing, green, grasshopper, tractor.  
"Pretty cool huh?"  
Coraline nodded excitedly, turning to face him again. His face was still very close to hers, but if she leaned back any further, she'd most likely loose her balance and fall off the grasshopper.  
"For you, captain," he breathed out, seeming captivated by something. Coraline blushed, was there something on her face? Maybe the flowers threw dirt on her!  
The Other Jack handed her the Dragon Snappers and kissed her cheek.  
Coraline smiled when she felt his warm lips against her cheek but she couldn't think of anything to say back.  
"Let me show you something," he told her, followed by the loud whooshing of helicopter blades turning. They had appeared suddenly on the tractor, and flew them over the garden.  
It was all unbelievable.  
"W-wait! That's me!" Coraline smiled, when she saw the gardens colors formed her face. That explained all the blue flowers.  
"I wanted to make it into something beautiful," he said into her ear.  
Did that mean he thought she was beautiful? Coraline wondered.  
"It just doesn't do you justice does it?" the Other Jack teased.  
"It-it's amazing!" Coraline exclaimed. "You did all of this?"  
He nodded, smiling like always, "I'd do anything, and everything for you my sweet Coraline."  
Coraline just couldn't take it anymore, her heart stopped, "Th-thank you."  
His fingertips gently caressed her cheek, "You're lovely," he whispered.  
Butterflies filled Coraline's stomach, she pressed her lips together before she could giggle like a complete idiot.  
"I- I think I should go home now," she said, not knowing what else she could do. All the compliments made her feel uncomfortable.  
The Other Jack chuckled and agreed. "Your mother will probably be home by now."  
"So how do I get back? Just crawl through the door again?" Coraline asked when they were back inside the house.  
"Just close your eyes, I'll help with the rest."  
Coraline shut her eyes and waited.  
"I'll see you soon my sweet," were the Other Jacks last words before she appeared back in her room from the real world.


	10. Chapter 10

Being back in her room, Coraline sighed. The Other World was so warm, it made her feel safe, unlike here where the house seemed empty and cold.  
It was eerily quiet, and it made Coraline want to crawl back to the Other World.  
She had been here exactly one second, and already she was sick of it.  
Coraline slumped down on her bed and groaned.  
"Coraline? I'm back!" She heard her mom shout, followed by the sound of plastic bags and the loud front door closing. "Can you help me put away the groceries?"  
Coraline turned around to get up from the bed, when she noticed the button eyed doll sitting on her pillow.  
"Gah!" She screamed and jumped away. Coraline was absolutely positive she left the doll downstairs.  
She did leave it downstairs didn't she? "How'd you get here?" She whispered to the doll.  
The doll stared straight ahead, it's thin lips formed in a mocking smile.  
"You're kind of creeping me out, little me."  
The doll did nothing, Coraline quickly covered it with her covers and circled around to the other side of the bed. She didn't have her back to the doll until she was safety out the room.  
She went down the stairs, taking in two at a time, trying to get with her mom quicker.  
"Hey mom!" Coraline greeted, silently cheering that there wasn't much groceries to put away.  
Her mom turned to her, eyebrow raised, and continued stacking up the cans of peas into a small, crammed cabinet.  
Coraline took a bag of groceries from the kitchen table and began putting everything away in its place. "So," Coraline began, "I went into another world."  
"Did you now?" Her mother commented, not entirely interested.  
"Yep. It was way better than here. You know that little door I found? It leads to another world. A better world, with no parents."  
Her mom turned to her and gave her a deathly glare.  
Coraline answered back with a cheesy smile, "I love you mother," she said.  
"That's great," her mom mocked, "Because that would mean you would love to accompany me with Miss Spink and Miss Forcible."  
"The two ding-bats that live downstairs?"  
Her mother smiled and nodded.  
"No thanks, mom."

* * *

Coraline wasn't sure how her mom did it to convince her, but she ended up in the lower flat with Miss Spink and Miss Forcible.  
They were big women, and they made Coraline a bit self conscious because of her lack in 'curves'.  
Even these elderly women had more bust and butt than she did.  
"Would you like some tea?" Miss Spink offered after Miss Forcible offered Coraline and her mother to sit.  
"Oh, no thanks," her mother politely rejected.  
Miss Spink still poured some tea into a china cup and handed it to Coraline, "Here you go dear."  
"I - uh-" Coraline stared at the green liquid placed in her hands. It did not look good, she hated tea, it had no flavor at all. It tasted more like warm water with dirty leaves thrown in there.  
"I can read your tea leaves after you're finished so go on Caroline, finish up your drink."  
"It's Coraline," she grunted and took a swing of the tea. It was discusting, but she kept drinking it quickly. The same way shed drink medicine.  
"Oh Meg hun, you just won't believe what I got last week," Miss Forcible gasped in exaggerated excitement.  
Coraline's mother was caught off guard, "What did you get?"  
Miss Forcible took her hand and pulled her up, "Come on dear, I'll show you!"  
When Meg was gone, Miss Spink looked at Coraline with a smile, "Are you done dear?"  
Coraline swallowed one last time before the old woman practically yanked the cup from her hands. "Oh I have a good feeling about your future dear."  
Miss Spink placed her glasses over her eyes and looked at the cup which still had the smallest droplets of tea along with leftover tea leaves.  
A sudden frown took her lips and there was a frustrated look in her eyes. "Great trouble awaits you," she whispered. "It may seem pleasant at first but oh don't let it fool you, it's very dangerous..."  
Coraline stared at the old woman, yes, she definitely was a ding-bat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I start, can I just apologize for how bad this is going to be. There's probably**

**going to be lots of typos and misspelled words but I'm trying to be very careful. If that**

**helps.**

** And I am so, so, so, so, very sorry for the format! I don't know whats happening. **

"No way," Coraline stuck her tongue out at her mom once they were back in their own

home, "I am never going with you to visit those ding-bats."

"I can't ever go there alone," her mother shivered. "Did you see those dead dogs on the

wall? They invited us for dinner next week and they want me to drive them to the opera in the

following week."

"Well have fun," Coraline smiled. No matter how much her mother begged her, Coraline

was not going down there again. After the old lady had told her, her 'future', Coraline had been not

only shocked but a bit creeped out. If an entire different world existed with beautiful guys who had

button for eyes, who said fortune tellers didnt?

Coraline mentally scowled herself, the Other Jack was _not _dangerous or bad. She was

sure of it.

"Nice try kiddo," her mother murmured and began to walk to her room. "I'm going to work

on a few things, you go to your room. School is going to start soon, you better get use to waking

up early."

"Sure, sure, sure," Coraline yawned, her mother was awfully boring and thinking about

school only made her stomach hurt. Either way, she made her way up the stairs and into her

room. She gave the little door a long look before climbing into bed.

She had already gone inside once, and if the ding-bat really could see the future through

tea leaves, maybe it would be better to stay away for a while.

Her hands itched to enter the world, it was almost as if she was addicted to the Other

Jack, but who wouldn't? He was wonderful.

The Other Jack frowned, his Coraline was going to bed already.

She didn't visit him this night? It was all because of that old wretched woman from

downstairs. He'd look into it that she would be...taken cared of.

Still upset over the fact Coraline decided not to come tonight, the Other Jack made his

way into his 'working place'.

Coraline would need more than one person here if he wanted her to be happy, and that's

all he wanted, for her to be happy..with him.

With a smirk, the Other Jack took a small needle in his thin, cold fingers and the thick

brown yarn that was placed on the other table. He was almost done with his new creation, it was

only missing a few more strands of hair and its eyes.

While he was sewing the hair onto its scalp, his mind drifted off to Coraline. He wondered

how she would react to a new friend, he could almost see her brilliant smile. Her smile was most

likely the thing that caught his attention, when he saw her walking into the Pink Palace with the

deep frown, all he wanted was to see her happy. Now, that he knew how mesmerizing her smile

was, he wanted her more than ever.

He knew it wouldn't be long until he could really call her _his_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Days/ Weeks later? Darn! I've even gotten myself confused! Yes, I know I should plan things out more thouroughly or at least make it with more details but I can't. *Sad Face* I just see the things happening it in my head, and expect all you to know whats going on. Sorry...**

Coraline whimpered when she heard her alarm ring. She hated school.

With a quick swing of her fist, she slammed the stop button. Finally the annoying sound that had awoken her was gone. She had fallen asleep early the day before but even then her eyes were having a hard time staying open, and her body was screaming for her to cuddle inside her blankets again. With a scoff she stood up from her bed and thought about how the Other World wouldn't have schools, she could sleep all she want there.

It didn't matter though, she had stayed away from the Other World for quite some time now, the crazy old lady had scared her into being more careful. She really shouldn't have gone wondering around into a different world, even if there was a cute guy who seemed to like her.

Coraline opened her closet and fought the urge to just collapse on the floor and sleep the rest of the morning. It was only five in the morning, how was any teen expected to wake so early? She pulled out a gray, knee length skirt, a fresh white collared shirt, and a thin black cardigan. The dull colors matched her bored mood, there was nothing to do here in this town. not since she had forbidden herself from going to the Other Jack.

She really did miss him though. his charming smile, his warm touch, that cool, husky voice of his..

_Coraline_, she thought to herself_, Get your head together!_

With a sigh, she dragged herself to the bathroom and quickly got ready for school. In less than ten minutes, she was out the bathroom and ready for breakfast. Her mother was suppose to drive her to school today but last night she had came into her room and apologized, "Sorry Coraline, I won't be taking you to school tomorrow. I have to go turn in some papers to the new gardern magazine in the next town. You know where the school is right? Its only about an hour walk away, so you'll have to leave around six."

"But mom-" Coraline began to complain.

"Sorry dear, but there's no other way. I'll leave breakfast in the kitchen."

Coraline had no other choice to agree but it didn't mean she wasn't irritated. Coraline felt like she was the walking dead as she made her way to the kitchen, her legs didn't want to cooperate and they felt almost as heavy as her eyelids.

When she saw the note that was left for her in the kitchen counter, her anger only grew. There was no sign of the breakfast her mother promised, only a messy written letter that said, 'Sorry, running late. Take money from the cookie jar and buy something on the way. Love, Mom."

Coraline rolled her eyes and crumbled up the note, she was not completely hopeless. She could make her own breakfast, she thought, but when she opened the fridge, she only slammed it closed again.

Inside was only an empty carton of eggs, mustard, dads goo, and a half eaten apple. Coraline huffed her way to the cooki jar and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. She'd have to go soon if she wanted to make it to school in time, but first she'd have to run and get the umbrella from her room because from the looks of it, it was going to start raining soon.

X x X

The rain was picking up when Coraline saw the small restaurant up ahead. It was still early and she had plenty of time to eat inside. She had nearly been running instead of walking, not because she was scared of being late, but because she wanted to get to school already. Wearing a skirt today, was not the best idea.

She smiled as she walked into the restaurant, it was much more warmer inside.

A couple of heads looked her way but turned away uninterested, Coraline was like that, average and nothing special.

It made her remember how the Other Jack made her feel, he made her feel like she really was pretty.

Keeping her head low, she made her way to the cashier, where she ordered a hot chocolate and pancakes.

"Did you really have to pick this joint?" his voice rang out, backgrounded by the sound of the door opening and the wind blowing inside. Coraline turned around and sure enough, there was Jack. The one without buttons, she sighed to herself.

She decided to ignore them, maybe this time they wouldn't notice her. She quietly walked to the farthest table and faced the opposite direction as they were, she didn't want to be mistaken for a stalker again.

She tried keeping her mind of them but she kept finding herself dreaming about Jack seeing her and saying something like, "What are you doing all by yourself? Why don't you come join us then we can walk to school together. I'll introduce you to some of my friends so you won't be alone at this new school."

"Order number 22!" they shouted. Looking down at her receipt, Coraline saw that was hers. Darn, she'd have to walk all that way and back. She crossed her fingers and stuck them into her pocket, "I wish they don't see me," she whispered.

She tried to act nonchalant as she passed Jacks table, she noticed the boy Andrew was there too.

Her heart sank when she also noticed Jack seeing her and turning away. Yeah, she thought to herself, you're nothing special. Not in this world anyways.

X x X

"Hey Coraline," her mother greeted when she arrived home at four. "How was school?"

She didn't bother answering, instead she took a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen. She gave her mom a glare.

"It couldn't be that bad Coraline," her mother sighed.

"Oh but it was!" she nodded. She held out her fingers as she began to explain, "First of all, it began to start pouring after I ate breakfast, so by the time I got to school, not only was my shoes covered with mud, my _white _shirt was drenched with water. Second of all, all my teachers are snobs who keep calling me Caroline. Third of all, _all the students are snobs who call me Caroline_. Fourth of all, I've made exactly...wait let me see...oh that's right, _zero_ friends! Fifth of all, I had to eat lunch alone with a bunch of kids just staring and whispering about me! Should I continue?"

"Go for it," her mother muttered. She hated to hear about Coraline's 'bad' day, especially now out of all times.

Coraline rolled her eyes and was about to tell her about the girl who 'accidently' pushed her, causing her to loose her balance and falling into a puddle of dirty, cold water.

"But before you do so, can I tell you something that happened today?"

"What?" Coraline groaned.

"Miss Spink... passed away this morning."

Coraline was shocked, she did not see that coming. How was she suppose to respond to that? Sure she only met the lady once, but that didn't mean she didn't feel bad for her, especially after all those times she called her a ding-bat. "H-how?" she managed to ask, the guilt was making tears form in her eyes.

"A messy accident," her mother looked away. Had her voice cracked too?

"What kind of accident?"

"They're not entirely sure, but they think she was knitting.. She must have fallen over or something because the needles were ...thrust into her heart pretty deeply."

Coraline gasped, that was the most bizarre way of dying... Nobody deserved that. And here she was. complaining about a bad day at school. "H-how is Ms. Forcible?"

"Shocked... doesn't really say much about it. She looks scared..really shaken but she told me to give you this," her mom reached back and picked up a brown paper bag. "She guessed Ms. Spink was holding on to this for you," she shrugged and handed the bag to Coraline.

Coraline held back a violent sob when she saw what was inside. It was the doll Wybie gave her.

"Oh my god," she said, her breaths were heavier and she wanted to throw herself at her moms arms.

"You think you'll be okay for a few minutes?" her mother asked when she saw the time. She had to pick up Coralines father from the office. "Your dad is going to be waiting for me.."

Coraline looked up from the doll and nodded, "Y-yeah you go ahead. But can you do me a favor?"

Seeing as Coraline was on the edge of tears, her mom agreed, "Sure."

"This was meant for Wybie...The grandson of the lady who owns this place...Can you just drop it off with him?"

Though she usually would have refused or said she'd do it at another time, her mom nodded, "Of course."

"Thanks," Coraline croaked. "I'll be upstairs." With that, she ran to her room and rushed to the door, if she ever really needed the Other Jack, it was now. She needed someone to comfort her and tell her she shouldn't worry.

She had called old, a ding-bat, and even crazy.

Coraline opened the door and crawled her way in.

The Other Jack smiled, _It worked_, he thought.

**Okay so this one was a little bit twisted, but I really want to show how bad the Other Jack is, and how the real Jack seems like he doesn't care for Coraline. **

** Maybe it was a little boring, unrealistic, or poorly written but I want to get this story moving and get to the good part! **

** Please review, I hope I fixed the bad formating in this chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**The reviews I got really made me happy, thank you all for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you liked it. Though I have to be honest, after thinking about it, I might have over done it with the whole death of Ms. Spink.  
Anyways, heres another chapter , I hope you like it and please tell me what you think. **

Coraline made her way through the tunnel, it had seemed like an eternity since she had visited the Other World. Tears streamed down her face and she bit her lip to stop the sobs from escaping her mouth.  
The Other Jack quickly went to greet his lovely girl. He met her with opened arms which she immediately threw herself into. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked gently as he stroked her dark hair away from her tear stained face.  
"M- Ms. Spink..." she managed to say. "She died and..." Coraline couldn't bring herself to say anything. She had insulted her so many times, not once had she said anything positive about the woman downstairs.  
"It's all right," he cooed, bringing her close to his chest. Her shoulders shook slightly as she hugged him, he was probably the only person who would bother trying to make her feel better. Coraline knew nobody in this town, except of course her parents, but they never had any time for her.  
"It's not alright, she's gone and I never even had the chance to be nice to her," she stuttered out. Coraline felt chills go down her arms and she tightened her hold on the Other Jack.  
He pulled her up in his arms and smiled gently, "I'm sure she knows what a good girl you are."  
Coraline shook her head, she didn't even notice the Other Jack making his way downstairs to the kitchen.  
"She was bit old anyway, she's struggling less now. She's in a better place," he said as he sat her down in one of the chairs of the kitchen table. His plan was going just the way he wanted it to, he'd kill the old hag who warned his sweet girl to stop visiting him, and Coraline would forget all about the warning and come to the Other World. The only thing he hadn't been expecting was her reaction to the fortune tellers death. Why was she so upset? He didn't like to see her sad, he liked watching her smile and laugh.  
The Other Jack sat next to her and let her cry into his shoulder.  
Coraline felt her stomach churn as she thought of the odd death of Ms. Spink. It was a death she had never expected, and it went to show how cruel the real world was. "I hate it," Coraline said after a few minutes. She wiped her eyes and looked up at the Other Jack. "The real world sucks."  
He gave her a sympathetic smile, "Bad things like death are all part of reality Coraline," he said.  
Coraline sighed.  
"But its no use to cry about it," he said as gently as he could. "Then of course, I wouldn't know how that felt.."  
"What do you mean?" Coraline asked, confused by his words. Did he mean he didn't know what crying felt like?  
"This world," he said, motioning around him to show that he meant the Other World. "Is practically perfect. There's no deaths, no accidents, you don't even have to age if you don't want to." The Other Jack looked out the kitchen window and smiled. "Theres always something to do, and its never boring. The grass is always green, and the flowers sing happily."  
"Lucky," Coraline muttered. His world was much better than hers.  
"Your world attracts me for one reason, and one reason only."  
Coraline looked at him, what would attract him?

His world had everything her world had. "What's the reason?"  
"You," he said simply. "I envy your world, for only the fact that you inhabit it."  
Coraline blushed and looked down, away from him. Why was he so sweet to her? "S-sometimes," she began. "I wish, I'd live in your world."  
The Other Jack faced her, taking her face in his slender hands, "You know I-"  
Before he could finish, the back door opened, letting in a small gust of air. The wind blew the Other Jacks hair over his eyes, making him frown, but Coraline giggle.  
The moment was officially ruined, especially when a cheerful voice greeted them loudly, "Hello!"  
Coraline looked away from the Other Jack and looked over at the person who opened the door. There, at the door, with a large grin, was a girl. She had long curly black hair, and green buttons for eyes. She reminded Coraline of-  
"Andrea," the Other Jack smiled, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
The girl grinned wider, "Hi Jack."  
"Is that-" Coraline shook her head. It almost seemed like Andrew, Jacks friend, only this person was a girl.  
The Other Jack looked at Coraline, "I felt much safer with her being a girl."  
Coraline blushed again, remembering how the Other Jack wasn't too fond of boys who gave his girl hot chocolate.  
"Hi Coraline," Andrea smiled, waving her hand.  
Coraline waved back shyly, she had not seen this coming. But then again, what kind of world would it be if only one person lived in it. "I came over to invite you to Mr. Bobinsky's show! It's about to start!"  
The Other Jack raised an eyebrow, "Would you like to go Coraline?"  
Coraline didn't know who Mr. Bobinsky was, only that he lived in the flat above hers, and he was an odd fellow. "Oh uh, sure."  
They both smiled, and the Other Jack slipped his hand into Coralines.  
All three of them made there way out the front door and over to the stairs that led to Mr. Bobinskys flat. Very faintly, Coraline could hear circus music, it was the fast and catchy kind, the one where you could just imagine all the clowns going crazy. She looked up at the other Jack, who was only smiling his mischievous smile.  
Before they even had the chance to open the door, a tall man, who looked a little blue, literally, opened the door.  
He gave them a wide smile and threw his hands in the air, "Ah, my guest, you are here, the show is just about to start!" he said, with a hint of Russian accent. Coraline stared up at the man with wonder, he really did look weird, with his blue skin, and a black uniform. The uniform made it seem like he was about to go march along with a band in a parade. It had a tall collar, with the edges an elegant silver, and the middle was lined with buttons.  
Mr. Bobinsky led them inside, the music grew louder but not so loud that it made your ears hurt. On the side, were small cannons decorated with black and silver, like almost everything else in the flat.  
"Look Coraline!" Andrea grinned, looking at the cannons with her hands out.  
Coraline tilted her head, and gave a questioning look to the Other Jack, who still held her hand. "Just watch," he whispered with a small smile.  
A loud pop made Coraline jump, but it also seemed to come from the cannon, which had thrown out cotton candy. "Whoa!" she laughed. "That's awesome!"  
"And delicious," Andrea said, taking a bite from the cotton candy. "Here try some!"  
Coraline tore a piece of the pink cloud-like snack and tasted it. A smile formed on her lips, "It's the best cotton candy I've ever had!"  
With that, the Other Jack handed her a cotton candy for her own, and took one for himself.  
In front of them was a stripped tent, only it wasn't big enough for them to actually go inside. "Look," Andrea smiled, and peeked her head inside the tent. The Other Jack grinned at Coraline and motioned for her to copy Andrea.  
Coraline pulled the Other Jack with her and peeked inside the tent.  
Inside were tiny white mice wearing black and silver uniforms like Mr. Bobinsky had on. Coraline gasped, they seemed to be balancing each other on a tiny unicycle. "That's amazing," she breathed. The mice jumped around in an orderly fashion, making Coraline's eyes widen with wonder. Who knew mice were so entertaining.  
"Aren't they awesome?" Andrea asked.  
The Other Jack looked down at Coraline to see her reaction, she was awestruck.  
"Look! They're making your name!"  
Coraline watched as one by one, the jumping mice formed her name in the air.  
"Coraline," the Other Jack read with a satisfied smile.  
By the end of the show, the mice all bowed, and Coraline erupted with applause and laughter. That was the best show she's ever seen.  
X x X  
"That was great right Coraline?" Andrea grinned.  
Coraline nodded, "Amazing. Thanks for bringing me."  
Andrea smiled wider, "Of course! Anytime! We can go again tomorrow! And then the next day I can show you -"  
The Other Jack wrapped an arm around Coraline, "One thing at a time Andrea. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd be trying to steal her away from me," he quirked his lip up in a teasing smile.  
Andrea shook her head, "No, I would never!"  
"The show was pretty long wasn't it Coraline?"  
Coraline looked up at the Other Jack, "A little," she shrugged and stiffed in a yawn. She hadn't noticed the dark sky until now. Even the stars seemed to shine brighter here.  
"Lets get you into bed," he whispered.  
Coraline nodded, and then turned to Andrea. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."  
Andrea nodded and was about to say something else but the Other Jack interrupted, "Goodnight Andrea."  
X x X  
Coraline awoke the next morning with a smile, remembering last night.  
The Other Jack had tucked her into bed, she felt like a baby, but she didn't care, especially when he gave her a warm kiss on the cheek. Coraline hopped out of bed and started getting ready for the day.  
She sighed when the hidden door caught her eye, she wished she could just go in there and stay there until bed time. It took her a while until she convinced herself to go to school, later, she promised herself, she'd go to the Other World.  
She'd only wished she'd stay at home, because that day in English, the teacher announced a new project.  
"To introduce yourself to the class," he explained. "I know its early in the school year, so you can work in partners, so you won't be too scared to go up in front of the class."  
Coraline shuddered, she didn't know anyone in the class, she was going to be a big loner.  
"I'll assign the partners," the teacher continued.  
Coraline let out a sigh of relief, while the rest of the class groaned.  
The teacher smiled and began to read out a list of partners, it soon came to her name, "Caroline Jones, and Cynthia Ross."  
Coraline scowled at the fact that none of the teachers seemed to understand that her name really was Coraline. She looked around for the girl named Cynthia, and saw a petite brunette waving her hand seemed like a good partner, someone who wouldn't play around while they were suppose to work.  
Coraline walked over to the small girl and sat next to her.  
"Hello," she murmured.  
Cynthia smiled politely and turned to face her. "Do you want to choose the book?"  
Coraline shook her head, she wasn't too big on reading, "You can choose it," she shrugged.  
The girl nodded and pushed her lips to the side in thought, "What books have you read?"  
Coraline felt the faintest of blush reach her cheeks, she hadn't really read anything lately. "I uh- Do comics count as books?"  
Cynthia blinked, "Not really."  
"I haven't really read any- I don't have many books."  
"Well maybe we can choose a quick book, and make a presentation on that."  
Coraline nodded, "Yeah, you choose the book, and I'll go pick it up at the library or something." She bit her lip, maybe the Other Jack had a book for her, maybe he could even help her with her part of the project. She vaguely remembered the shelves of books he had in the living room.  
"Great, we can read a classic. How about Wuthering Heights?"  
Coraline mentally groaned, she didn't want to read a book that sounded so boring. "Sure," she agreed, Cynthia didn't even notice her voice cracking.  
Cynthia smiled, "Alright, the project is due next week, but it'll be better if we finish it by Friday."  
Coraline was no longer glad she had Cynthia as a partner, she seemed too organized for a procrastinator like herself. "Uh, I still need to find the book," Coraline reminded her. "And read it."  
"I'll drop it off after school," she smiled. "Where do you live?"  
Coraline had always been warned not to give off important information to just anybody, but what harm could this girl do? Coraline rolled her eyes and tried to think of the streets that intersected by her house. "I just moved here a couple of weeks ago," she muttered. "I can't really remember the streets."  
It took Coraline about half a minute to finally remember the streets. When she said them aloud, Cynthia's eyes grew wide.  
"You're not going to tell me you live in the Pink Palace are you?"  
Coraline raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"  
Cynthia shook her head and looked frantic all of a sudden, "Sorry, but I can't go there. I'll just bring the book tomorrow and we can work on the project at my house."  
"And why can't you go to the Pink Palace?" Coraline asked. Sure the place was total crap, with the paint peeling, the dirty water, and the floorboards practically falling off, but surely someone couldn't be that scared of a house. Cynthia seemed terrified at the mere thought of the house.  
"Haven't you heard about the disappearances?" Cynthia whispered. "That's why that place is so cheap."  
Coraline had always thought the Pink Palace rented the flats for so little because of the poor conditions it was in, and she was about to tell Cynthia about them when she continued.  
"They're always teenage girls. They suddenly disappear, with no trace about them. My sister knows a boy, his name is Wybie. Weird name, I know, but he's real."  
"Wybie?" Coraline asked. "I know him. Whats he got to do with the disappearances?"  
He did seem a little creepy, making dolls that looked exactly like Coraline. Was he some weird stalker? Coraline pushed the thought away, he was too young for that, she doubted he was clever enough to take girls and leave no mistakes behind that could show he was to blame.  
"He told my sister about one of the disappeared girls. She was his grandmas sister, and his grandma had already noticed something strange in her sister. She was always anxious to get away from everyone, she would lock herself in her room for hours straight, even days. One day she wouldn't come out, wouldn't answer the calls of her family, she hardly had any friends especially since she isolated herself, but this day, when they burst her door open to see why she hadn't come out... They found themselves with an empty room. All her belongings were there of course, only she wasn't. Her window was closed and locked from the inside. So she couldn't have gone out the window, even her shoes were kicked off by her bed. Everything was were it should be, but she wasn't. Nobody knew where she went, and still don't."  
Coraline stared at Cynthia, not exactly scared, more curious. She wished she knew what happened to the girl, but whose to say they weren't all rumors?  
"She isn't the first one to disappear like that, and she certainly isn't going to be the last. Just be careful in that place."  
Goosebumps spread over Coralines skin. She was positive they were all just stories, but either way, she still had the Other Jack to protect her. Right?

**Blah! I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I had the first part written down, but I didn't have the chance to finish it.  
And I am so sorry, I know I'm not doing a good job at being descriptive but I just wanted to finish this part and update, so I kinda rushed through it. And also idk what happened, i accidently posted a chapter that was not edited, and had some of my notes at the end *blushes* To make matters worse, my internet decided to slow down, and I couldn't remove the chapter quick enough. Im hoping nobody had the chance to read that e.e  
Again, thank you all SO MUCH for the support and reviews. You guys make my day with them. **


	14. Chapter 14

** Gah! What is wrong with my computer!? It made the format all weird in the last chapter. I'm so sorry about that, I know that it made it kinda harder to read. It always frustrtes me when I see that. **

** So a thousand apologies for that! **

** I think the problem was that I tried using spelling check online and I just copied and pasted it back to my wordpad... So yeah it just changed everything. **

** *Also this is completely irrelevant but I just had to say something about it, I posted a story about Night World, an Ash and Mary Lynette one but I also used the song Stomach Tied in Knots by Sleeping With Sirens. If you can, please check that out, I've only posted one chapter but I really need your feedback. **

** Someone reviewed in that story something really mean, saying that Ash and Mare were scum, and Sleeping with Sirens were angels, so I should save everyone the torture and stop writing. **

** I have two things to say about that, one, Ash and Mare are JUST CHARACTERS, **

** And two, Sleeping with Sirens have probably helped lots of teens (I havent really listened to them, but my friend is in love with them) I'll be honest, my favorite band, My Chemical Romance, helped save my life, and they taught me not to care what others think. Now, since Sleeping with Sirens are angels, shouldnt the reviewer follow their example and not be so hateful towards one story ? **

** So now, my feelings are a bit hurt, but I'm still going to write in that story. I'm just asking for a little big favor. **

** Please read and review my story, Stomach Tied in Knots, just tell me what you think about it. I haven't erased the rude comment so you could also see how they wrote something about how the characters are going to hell ._. So yeah... On with this story!**

Coraline just wanted to go home, she was partly glad this was her last class of the day, but she wished the day had gone by faster.

The only thing that made Coraline smile was that the teacher was gone, in his place was another substitute who had his feet up on the desk carelessly and his phone in hand.

"Take a seat everyone," he mumbled, not entirely convincing.

Half the class was gone, leaving the entire front rows empty. The other students had heard there was a sub, and decided ditching would be much more fun. Coraline, took her usual seat in front.

"There's worksheets up here," the teacher said, though his attention was mostly on his phone.

Nobody payed attention to the sub, instead they began the loud conversations.

Coraline looked back at the class, everyone had somebody to talk to.

Except Jack.

This was the only class she had with him, he had moved in the previous day. He, much like Coraline, had no one to talk with, but he didn't care. He seemed to have enough with himself.

The brief moment their eyes met, Coraline blushed.

If only, she sighed, he was like the Other Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow and Coraline turned away again, getting ready to cross the small space to the teachers desk. She quietly took a worksheet, thinking it was better than doing nothing.

When she was back at her desk, she pulled out a pencil and began working on the worksheet. It was ridiculously simple, and she finished it in less than five minutes, despite the fact that it was double sided.

She wasn't sure what to do after, so she began to doodle on the margins, thinking life couldn't possibly be more dull.

From the corner of her eye, Coraline noticed someone walking past her and picking up a worksheet.

She turned to glance at the person, before realizing it was Jack.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out the chair next to her.

"So I see you weren't lying about being a high schooler," he said seriously.

Coraline blinked, not knowing what to say.

"Or did you just sneak in here?" he let his lips turn into a teasing smile. "Kinda like you sneaked to my sisters house?"

"It was raining," she blurted out. She didn't know why she said that, it just made her seem like a bigger idiot.

He raised a perfect eyebrow at her and dropped his smile. He almost seemed like he was wondering about her mental health.

"And I needed to get home," she added. "I thought you might have known a shortcut to my street."

His smile returned, "There is such thing as asking."

Coraline bit her lip.

"And just to be clear, I live in the next street."

"Are you sure you want to tell that to your stalker?" she joked.

He let out a chuckle, "You're right, I take that back. Forget I ever said that, but if I find another doll outside my window, I'll know who it must belong to."

Coraline laughed and turned away from him, just looking at him was making her blush. "It wasn't my doll, a boy gave it to me."

"I'm sure boys go around giving dolls to girls all the time," he said, looking down at his worksheet.

"Weird boys like him do," she muttered, turning her attention to a rose she tried sketching in her paper. She wasn't the best at art, but she knew simple things like flowers. Coraline found herself changing the rose enough to make it look like the dragon snappers back in the Other Worlds garden. She brushed her pencil along the side to make the soft lines that made up the pretty petals.

She hadn't noticed Jack was staring at her, she had thought he was focusing on his worksheet.

"That's a pretty cool drawing," he commented and reached over for her paper. "But it would look much better with this out of the way," he erased the bottom, where she had started throwing in wild lines. She had meant for them to be the tall grass in the Other World, but it didn't come out as she hoped it would. Where her dark lines had been, Jack carefully drew in grass. His long fingers held the pencil expertly, and made a quick outline of short grass. Jack drew in the thin blades of grass and smiled up at Coraline.

She nodded, "Much better," she agreed. Coraline swipped her paper back and inspected the grass. It was simple, but yet it looked like a true artist had drawn it. He smiled down at her and stared at the picture, "What is that anyways? A dandelion?"

He obviously didn't know much about flowers, seeing as the drawing looked nothing like a dandelion.

She shook her head and wondered what she could answer, "I'm not entirely sure," she answered. "I don't think these flowers actually exist here."

Jack took the paper back from her and she could only see his pencil swiping its led across the margin where her drawing had been."How about we add something else," he murmured as he drew. His pencil made a circular motion across the paper and he continued to sketch.

"Like what?" she tried peeking over, but she didn't want to be too invasive with his space. He already called her a stalker, she didn't want to be too clingy as well.

Jack looked back at her and raised an eyebrow, this time he seemed to be inspecting her, not judging her.

He turned back and drew some more.

"You know, you're forgetting about doing your own work," she reminded him when she noticed his blank worksheet.

"I wasn't really going to do it," he muttered back, too concentrated on the drawing.

"Then why did you get up and get one?" she asked confused. If she knew she wasn't going to do something, she wouldn't have wasted her energy on standing up and walking all the way across the classroom.

Jack didn't answer, instead he rubbed his forefinger over her worksheet.

With a content smile, he passed the paper back to Coraline.

Coraline stared at the drawing, she didn't want to sound too cocky, but were those her eyes he had drawn? Most eyes looked the same, she knew that, but she noticed some eyes had a different slant, or darker shades around them due to the length in eyelashes.

Jack had drawn in two realistic eyes peeking over the grass, and staring in wonder at the flower. The eyes were huge compared to the flower, almost as if a giant human was looking down at a small world or maybe a garden.

"Whoa," she finally said. The eyes were perfectly drawn, especially since he drew them in less than a couple of minutes. They weren't uneven like she usually drew them, and they had the right lines in all the right places. They, unlike her flower, didn't seem cartoonish, the were almost like a photograph of her own eyes. "That's awesome," she breathed out. It seemed that both the real Jack and the Other Jack were capable of impressing her.

"Thanks," he shrugged, trying to hide his smile. It was obvious that he was saying that the drawing had been no big deal.

"I wish I could draw like that," she said in awe and looked up at him.

"That would only make it unfair," he teased, only his eyes looked completely serious.

"Huh?"

"Too much good in one girl, that'll send all the boys haywire," he let the words slip from his lips. After the words reached Coralines ears, all she could do was stare at him. Did that mean-

"I mean, just look at Andrew, one look at you and he's already after you," he covered up.

Coraline felt her heart thumping. "Oh," was her clever responce. She had wished Jack meant that he thought she was great already, and knowing how to make art would only unbalance everything, making her too perfect.

It obviously wasn't like that, he had meant Andrew liked her.

She felt her cheeks flush and she turned back to the drawing. If he didn't care about her, then why was she getting her hopes up so much? "WellI better erase this before I turn it in," she said quietly and turned her pencil over so the eraser was over the paper.

"Right," Jack agreed. "The eyes look a bit lifeless in paper anyways, nothing like they really are."

Coraline had been erasing the drawing, so she hadn't really heard what he said. "What?"

"I meant, that these eyes are suppose to be filled with light..and innocence. But on paper, they just look like... eyes, not a soul you look into."

Coraline wasn't sure when Jack had turned into such a deep person, but she nodded in agreement.

They both looked up at each other, almost as if trying to find proof.

She wasn't sure if Jack saw it, but when she stared into his eyes, she saw what he meant. It was as if she could read his soul.

Eyes were really marvelous things, she noted.

**I'd like to thank everyone for all the kind reviews! You guys are awesome! This story has reached over 50 reviews ! We're one review away from 60! And that is completely breath taking. I can't believe you guys bother to read my stories. It makes me feel a little bit less useless, and by useless I mean good-for-nothing. **

** The reviews make me think that I'm actually good at something, even if I know I'm not the best, and I still have a lot of improvements to make, it makes me really happy. **

** So thank you all. **


	15. Chapter 15

Found the other part of this, my first draft. I read it over and decided it was much better. So I switched it.

Umm.. Yep that's about it. Thanks for the reviews and favorites! I still don't have Internet in my laptop, so I'm sorry about the format

* * *

That day Coraline came home with the biggest smile she'd ever had.

Jack had acted so different with her today, she nearly ran into the kitchen, "Mom! Moms guess what?!" Coraline exclaimed.

Only the kitchen was empty. On the table was a short note in her moms neat hand writing.

"Gone Out For Groceries, Be Back Soon.

-Mom &Dad"

Coraline read it and sighed, she was too giddy to be alone.

She could practically feel a conversation bubbling up inside her.

It didn't take long for her to decide that the best idea was to go to the Other World.

The Other Jack would keep her company.

Once up in her room, she slid through the hidden door with a grin.

She loved this place, she could only wonder what they would do today.

By the time she reached the other side, Coraline noticed the eery silence.

"Jack?" She called out. Coraline walked through the empty halls and into the kitchen, but he wasn't there.

"He isn't here, he had to go take care of... Someone," a low voice said.

Coraline turned to see who it was, but nobody was there.

The black car jumped gracefully off the stairs and walked to Coraline. "I normally wouldn't care," the cat said, startling Coraline. "But you should go back to your world.. You're in danger you know?"

Coraline stared at the cat with wide eyes, "You can talk?" She exclaimed.

The cat rolled his eyes, "What would give you that idea?"

Coraline couldn't pull her eyes off the cat, "You can talk," she muttered, mesmerized.

"Yes, I can talk but only in this world. I don't usually interrupt his games, in fact, I help him start them, but this time is a bit different. I'm afraid, you are in deep danger."

"Him? What games?" Coraline asked, she wasn't really paying much attention to his words. She was only wondering how it was possible for this cat to talk.

"You know him as the Other Jack, be warned, he is not what he may seem."

The cat licked his paw, looking bored he added, "He likes to play games... Haven't you heard of the missing girls?"

Coralines mouth opened but she wasn't sure what to say.

What the hell was this car talking about?

"You have about a minute to go back through the door. He's coming."

"You're crazy," she finally said. The Other Jack was amazing. He made her feel special.

The cat shrugged, "You don't have to listen to me, in fact, that only means, more entertainment for me."

Coraline squinted, "What do you mean?"

The cat locked eyes with her and smirked. It was uncanny to see a cat smirk, it sent chills down Coralines back. "Oh you'll see."

With that, the cat gracefully walked out of the house.

Coraline didn't move, she stood there, lost in thought. She was in danger? Shaking her head, Coraline pushed the thought away. Why was she going to listen to a damn cat. A filthy one at that.

"Coraline, darling," a sweet husky voice said, coming from behind. She turned to smile. It was the Other Jack.

"Hi," was all she could say.

"I'm glad you're back, how was your day?"

He strolled to her and pulled her into his arms, breathing in her scent.

"It was okay," she answered shyly.

"Is something on your mind? You seem a little tense."

Coraline fidgeted in his arms, "No, nothing's wrong... I just... Well... Never mind. It's nothing."

The Other Jack looked down at her and brushed his fingers against her cheeks, "You can tell me darling."

Coraline shook her head, "It's really nothing."

The Other Jack frowned, "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. Would you like to get your mind off things? How about a walk in the garden?"

Coraline nodded eagerly, "That would be great."

She hoped she wouldn't see the filthy cat out there.

The moon was out with bright stars to surround it, and the flowers were dancing happily to faint music.

"You're incredibly beautiful," the Other Jack said grasping her hand in his.

Coraline blushed at his sudden compliment.

"I don't think words can express how I feel for you."

"I- but we've only known each other for-"

"Don't you see time doesn't matter here? I know you much more than you think Coraline."

Coraline bit her lip, he really was great to her...

"Come," he smiled, "I've set up a picnic by a stream."

"There's a stream here?" Coraline gasped. She hadn't seen it, but she remembered as a kid how much she loved to go near them.

The sound of the water was relaxing.

The Other Jack led her to a picnic that was set up romantically under a tree.

There were candles and even petals scattered around the picnic blanket.

Fireflies flew near the tree branches, showing off their beautiful lights.

"Do you like it?"

Coraline nodded, "It's great."

The Other Jack sat down and pulled her into his laps.

"You're so warm," he chuckled with his nose buried in the crook of her neck.

Coraline tried to keep her face from going any redder, without any success.

The picnic went perfectly.

The Other Jack had brought all her favorite foods, and he knew how to keep up a good conversation.

"Coraline, what would you say... If I told you, you could stay here, with me. Forever."

Coraline's eyes widened and she felt we heart fluttering.

"There's only one thing," he smiled. She beamed at him, he had said he'd LOVE her. She could stay here forever.

He brought over a gift box, decorated with a small blue bow. "Black is traditional," he said, "But of course, you can choose any color my little doll."

Coraline stared in horror when she saw what was in the box.

Two black buttons stared out at her, a thin, gleaming nettle in between them.

"Just a little prick, you won't feel a thing," he whispered in her ear. This was the first time Coraline could describe his voice as cruel. It sounded as if it belonged to someone who caused nothing but trouble.

"I-" Coraline stuttered.

Trying to soothe her, he pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her warm cheek. "You'll look stunning," he said.

Her stomach began to churn, "I'll have to- to think about that... "

He smiled at her, "Of course my darling but I know you'll make the right decision. Don't you want me to love you even more?"

Coraline's heart dropped, no, she didn't, not this way.

When she didn't answer, he chuckled, "Oh my little doll, you really are tired aren't you?"

Coraline stiffly nodded.

"Let's get you to bed," he said seductively.

"I think I can go on by myself now."

"Don't be silly, you know I can take you-"

Coraline slipped out of his arms, moving away from him, "Ya know I'd rather go on my own... I have to think about it."

He gently took her chin, tilted it upwards and kissed her.

It was the first time he'd ever kissed her lips.

It was wonderful.

His lips expertly moved alongside hers, forcing them to relax, making them slightly open and giving him access inside her mouth.

He was granted with a small moan from Coraline, making him smile against her lips. "You really are amazing," he said, still kissing her. "I'll be the happiest man when you decide to stay here forever... Away from all the problems."

His lips were now trailing her jaw line and going down her throat. She shuddered, his lips were oh so warm and he was just so..

Right when she was just getting into it, he pulled away, flashing her his perfect smile, he said, "Goodnight my little doll."


	16. Chapter 16

Coraline woke up, expecting to see her dull room, but was surprised to see she was still in the other world.

"Crap, crap, crap," she cursed. She would have to go the old fashioned way.

Slipping out of the warm covers, Coraline crawled to the hidden door but stopped when she heard his voice, "Darling," he said, "What are you doing?" He had been sitting next to her, on the side of the bed.

Coraline cursed under her breath, "Now, now," he chuckled, "What did I tell you about that little sailor mouth."

Coraline bit her lip, "I .. I didn't go home last night." Slowly she stood up and faced him.

He was now standing right in front of her, hands on her waist, and his head slightly tilted. "But darling, you are home."

"I want to go to my OTHER home. My real home. With my parents."

He sighed, "Coraline, I'll love you more than they ever did."

Coraline narrowed her eyes, she did believe that was true.

"Love," he smiled gently, "Let's go get your buttons." Slowly he enveloped her in his arms until she pushed him away.

"NO."

"W-what? Coraline, what has gotten into you?"

"I'm not going to get buttons for eyes and I'm not staying with you! I want to go home! To my real home!"

He looked unamused, angry actually.

"Coraline," he warned.

She glared at him, "I want to go home."

He tried pulling her into another warm embrace but she pushed him away again. He growled this time and gripped Coraline's shoulder.

"I've been nothing but sweet to you! Don't you know how much I want to love you!?"

Trying to pull away once more, Coraline was grabbed by him and thrown over his shoulders.

"Hey! Let me go! "

He only growled in response, and walked down the halls and straight towards a mirror. "You can come out when you learn to be LOVING!"

Suddenly she was thrown inside the mirror, literally, inside.

It was a cold, dark room, "Jack!" she screamed, banging her fist against the wall, the mirror had disappeared and there was no trace of the world she just came from.

"Jack! Get me OUT!"

* * *

I changed the last chapter, you might want to read it again anyways since I took so long to update.


End file.
